Acting the Part
by Barefoot XO
Summary: Face Loran is sent on a secret mission into the Unknown Regions and finds himself in danger of being exposed by someone he finds strangely attractive... Shawnkyr Nuruodo...


I don't own Star Wars, or any of the characters, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas...

This was written for the Crack Ships Roulette at the JC...

Please note that NR Year 0 is the year of ROTJ, when the Emperor was killed and Mon Mothma declared a New Republic. I'm assuming, for the sake of arguement, that the New Republic uses Coruscant's 368 day calendar.

**Acting the Part**

"He didn't walk like a Chiss..."

"That may be, Captain Nuruodo, but that doesn't give you the right to interfere with Major Maskerador. He has a very high security clearance and has complete authorisation to use that terminal."

"Sir, with all do respect, I believe that the Major is a spy, sent specifically to interfere with our records. He was fooling about with what appeared to be confidential information, far out of his perview."

"Your evidence, Captain?"

"He somehow erased what he was doing from our records. But sir, I've studied movement for years. The Major walks a bit like a Chiss, but still contains a strong human undertone."

"Captain, as much as I respect your skills, you are wrong about the Major. He explained it all. Apparently he was ambushed by some pirates, the Hawk-bats, and has been their prisoner for years. Fortune allowed us to capture General Seku's bodyguard and second-in-command, Captain Dissek. We exchanged him for Major Maskerador. That is also from where he gained his humanish walk."

"Sir, I must disagree. With respect..."

"The only respect I want is that you are going to show the Major. Apologize to him immediately. You are now his personal aide until he gets shipped on to Csilla."

"Yes, Sir. But I'd still like to register my protest..."

"It is noted... Captain... Kyrn... I know you believe him to be an imposter, but I promise we've gone over him thoroughly. He's not a spy."

"Yes, sir... General Fel?"

"Yes Captain. Thank you for giving me a hearing."

"No thanks necessary, Kyrn. My son Jagged says your opinion has been very valuable to him in the past. Major Fel is a very discerning young man. I respect anyone that he regards highly."

"Thank you, sir. Good day."

"Good day, Captain."

"I apologise for my earlier impertinence, Sir. I just thought..."

"It is quite all right, Captain. My captivity among the Hawk-bats has marked me deeply. Perhaps more deeply then most can know. I appreciate your devotion to duty. Your concerns about my loyalties were justified, if false..."

"Yes Sir. Major... General Fel has assigned me to you as an aide for the remainder of your stay"

"Of course. Very good, Captain. My duty is that of a strategist. Thus I will need a report on the state of Sector 3147. I wish to see what we have at our disposal if the Empire should use the Republic's current distraction with the Yuuzhan Vong to attack us."

"Of course, Sir. I'll gather information and have a report ready for you by tomorrow."

"Be sure to include the actual stats in a seperate file, Captain. I don't doubt your conclusions, but it's always best to back them up with hard evidence."

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Captain. You're dismissed."

Transmission

_Major Garik Loran, to Director Iella Antilles; NR Year 23 Day 277. _

My identity was nearly blown due to an unfortunate breach of posture. Apparently one of their people knows something about body movement. I was able to fix the situation. Luckily the method of insertion gave me an iron-clad alibi.

On the up side, my accusor is easy on the eyes. I've always thought blue skin was alluring anyway. And now she's my personal aide. That's always fun...

On a personal note, tell Shalla I'm going to get her for giving me this identity. Major Sekenig Maskerador? Honestly, you'd think I was a babysitter and not a Wraith...

Poster Boy

Transmission

_Director Iella Antilles to Major Garik Loran; NR Year 23 Day 278. _

Excellent work with the situation thus far. The information packet you sent us looks promising. Keep up the good work.

Please refrain from telling me the details of your romantic encounters, should any occur on this trip. The encounter between you and that Gamorrean sow sent me screaming from the terminal.

As for your group, you get no sympathy. You're a Wraith Commander, Face. Babysitting is part of the job...

The General's Wife

"Here is the report, Major..."

"Thank you, Captain. And you can call me Enigma. It's my core name. If we're going to work together, we should be informal."

"Yes... Sir. I suppose you may call me Kyrn... Will there be anything else?"

"No, no. That will do, Kyrn. I'll call on you in a few hours with your next assignment. You're at liberty, until then."

"Thank you... Enigma..."

Personal log entry

_Captain Shawnkyr Nuruodo; CEDF Year 3027 Day 281. _

I find my work under Major Enigma to be simple, and yet somehow disturbing. The things he wants looked into seem innocent, and yet I can't help but think he is looking for something that he is not saying.

In addition, his attitude towards me is even stranger. He insist that we be on a coren name basis, and that we spend long amounts of time together. When I deliver his report, I often notice that he looks more at me then the report. Perhaps I am paranoid, but I believe the Major is somehow attacted to me. And I'm almsot scared to say that perhaps it is because I am attracted to him

"So... What do we blow up first, Kyrn?"

"Blow up, Major?"

"Please, Kyrn... Enigma, always Enigma. And I apologise. I meant what should we tackle first?"

"I think you'd know best, Enigma."

"I've listed the sectors we're going to check out. You can pick the order. I don't care."

"I guess we could do sectors 3158 and 3159 today, then 3160 and 3161 tomorrow?"

"Right idea, wrong timeline, Kyrn. I need to get four sectors done today. So, how about we go to dinner between the sector pairs. My treat..."

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate, Sir."

"Enigma. Say Enigma."

"Enigma."

"As to appropriate, who cares?"

"But Enigma..."

"What will you wear? Your uniform... Where will we go? A little off-base lounge I know... Why will we go? Because we feel like it... When will we go...?"

"Two sectors from now..."

"You catch on fast, Kyrn..."

"Thanks for buying, Enigma... The food was wonderful."

"It wasn't the food that made it wonderful, Kyrn. It was the company."

"Oh please, Enigma. That's insane."

"No, Kyrn... That's the truth..."

"Enigma...?"

"Yes...?"

"Why are you kissing me?"

"I'd have thought someone with such superb deductive reasoning would've already figured that out..."

"But... what about the last two sectors?"

"You've seen one sector, you've seen them all..."

Transmission

_Major Garik Loran, to Director Iella Antilles; NR Year 23 Day 285. _

Mission accomplished. I got information on all sectors except the two ones that border only the Unknown Regions. We should be able to discover whether or not the Chiss will be able to aid us, should they enter the war on our side.

I will be circumspect about Captain Nuruodo, as requested, except to say that she is the reason I didn't bother with those last two sectors...

I think I like these Chiss. They're cold and stiff on the outside, but they have a really wild side that few can appreciate...

Can I do this again?

Poster Boy

Transmission

_Director Iella Antilles to Major Garik Loran; NR Year 23 Day 285. _

The information you got was excellent, Face. The Chiss are certainly a viable ally. Get back to NR space ASAP. Don't be dallying this time or I may tell Explosion Boy to leave you there.

As for doing this again...

If you mean a search of CEDF battle readiness, the answer is probably no.

If you mean dallying with some Chiss Captain, I'm afraid you're on your own.

You're a Wraith Leader, Face... Act the part...

The General's Wife

Transmission

_Major Garik Loran, to Director Iella Antilles; NR Year 23 Day 286. _

Act the part???

Yes Ma'am...

Yub yub, Director

Poster Boy

_finis_


End file.
